Generally, vehicles such as automobiles are provided with a hydraulic shock absorber as a cylinder apparatus mounted between each wheel (an axle side) and a vehicle body, thereby being configured to absorb a vibration of the vehicle (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Public Disclosure No. S50-23593 and Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H4-25551). The cylinder apparatus according to this kind of related technique includes a hydraulic stopper mechanism configured to prevent a piston rod from extending completely by exercising a cushion function when the piston rod extends maximally.
Various kinds of mechanisms have been developed for the hydraulic stopper mechanism, but there is still a demand for simplifying the structure and also reducing an impact when the piston rod extends maximally at the same time.